


You Are Enough For Me

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs to relax. Loki is there to help him. Oneshot. Written with my friend who is not on here : Unlink</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Enough For Me

Loki stared at the fridge with a deep frown. "Anthony!" He called.

Tony stuck his head around the corner, still half asleep. "What's wrong, Lokes?" He asked.

"You are out of pudding. Fetch me some immediately." Loki turned to glare at the mortal.

Stretching the tiredness out of his muscles, Stark returned the glare, yet a smile played on his lips. "What do I get in return?" He playfully challenged.

Loki raised an eyebrow, knowing just exactly how the genius wanted to play. "You get to continue living your short, pathetic life." He replied dryly.

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Well then, your wish is my command." Tony said sweetly. He sighed, disappearing down the hall. After a few seconds Tony reappeared and handed Loki a tub of his favourite pudding before making a beeline for the coffee maker. "There's more in the bar fridge." Tony said as he waited for the machine to heat up. Loki made an odd sound, almost like a squeal of joy, before recovering an icy mask he usually wore around the Tower unless he knew that Anthony and him were explicitly alone, which wasn't often considering Clint and Natasha lived there along with Thor who continued to try and play the doting older brother despite Loki hissing at him quite often and even using him as a target for his vicious pranks.

Tony rolled his eyes. "What is it about with pudding and you?" He asked, his lips slightly curving with amusement. "Has everyone left?"

"Yes." Loki replied, beginning to eat the pudding.

Tony sighed as he sat down on the large, plush couch nearest to him and watched Loki out of the corner of his eye. "That explains why you haven't been holding back your love of pudding."

"Obviously." Loki raised an eyebrow.

Tony patted a spot on the couch next to him tiredly. "Come sit down. It's a little unnerving to watch you hover." Loki gave a small huff before sliding next to Tony. Tony leaned closer so that they're shoulders touched. "It's been a long day," he sighed.

Loki softened and carded a hand through the inventor's hair. "What happened, darling?"

"What didn't happen?!" Tony exclaimed. "I kept getting interrupted by business calls, spent about two hours on hold, and I miscalculated almost everything with my new suit!"

"Oh. Is that all?" Loki tilted his head.

"No but if I keep going . . . well I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Perhaps take a break."

"I wish I could . . ." Tony mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Why can't you?" Loki swallowed a spoonful of pudding.

"There's justled been too much stuff happening . . ."

"Darling, do you trust me?"

"Of course," Tony responded, frowning slightly. "Why?"

Loki chuckled. "This is why." He grabbed Tony, teleporting them. Tony jumped slightly, feeling his stomach churn as they teleported. "Are you alright?"

Tony slowly opened his eyes and looked at Loki. "Just a little nauseous."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Aright." Loki sighed with relief.

"Now what?" Tony asked looking around.

Loki took his hand. "Now we relax."

"Er . . . where exactly are we?"

"Paradise." Loki smiled. "I made it myself."

Tony frowned, gazing about. "When?"

"Just now."

"Is it only an illusion? "

"Not exactly." Loki shrugged.

Tony smiled gently and slipped his hand into Loki's. "This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."

Loki kissed his cheek. "You deserve to relax."

"Thank you," Tony whispered, leaning against the Asgardian. "Thank you so much."

"Of course darling." Loki kissed the top of his head. Tony hummed with happiness and stood up on his toes so he could kiss Loki's cheek. "I love you." Loki murmured.

"I love you too," Tony whispered back.

"You're mad at me for taking you away?" Loki murmured against the inventor's ear.

"Of course not," Tony smiled.

"Good."

"Now what?" Tony purred.

"Up to you."

"You're enough for me," Tony said, leaning against Loki again.

"And you are enough for me," Loki whispered, kissing him deeply.


End file.
